Slytherin's Lion
by LittleLilyLove
Summary: This follows Lily Luna Potter through her life at Hogwarts, how she learns to live, and love, and just be herself. There will be ups and downs, but in the end Lily will have what she's always wanted. Love and happiness.


When eleven year old Lily Luna Potter woke up on the Morning of September first she rolled over and looked at her clock. It was seven, and they were leaving for London at ten thirty. Lily was so excited that she finally got to start school. She already knew so much, and was so excited to get to use what she'd learned and to learn more. The tiny little witch practically hopped out of bed, and ran to James' room and stared jumping on his bed. She was usually a little on the quite side but this morning was not a morning to be quiet, at least not to Lily. "Jamie! Jamie! Wake up! Wake up!" She screamed.

"Lily, go away. It's too early," he elder brother moaned and rolled over. It was never too early for Lily. She was always up early, and always energetic. She thought it was funny how late everyone slept when she was up with the sun every morning, sometimes earlier.

Lily giggled at his tousled brown hair "No! It's time to get up! We leave in three and a half hours! Get up," She said still jumping on his bed.  
>"Fine," James said sitting up and pulling her feet out from under her, so that she landed giggling on his bed beside him. "Now, come on let's go wake up Albus," he suggested getting out of bed and pulling an over excited giggling Lily onto his back.<p>

The moment James walked through the bathroom that connected his and Albus' bedrooms Lily began screaming at him to get up, to wake up, and to stop being a lazy git. Lily's hazel eyes were a light with excitement and James blue ones were full of amusement. At eleven, almost twelve Lily was barely the size of a ten year old. She was tiny so very tiny and that's why when James threw her at Ablus he caught her deftly.

"Lils you need to calm down," Albus said glaring with his bright green eyes at his little sister and ran his hands through his jet black hair.

Lily just shrugged and jumped off Al's. "I'm going to go wake up Teddy," she told them skipping out of Albus' room and to the room farthest away on the second floor of Potter Manor. "Teddy!" Lily screamed as she ran into the room and started jumping on her eldest brother's bed. Teddy wasn't really Lily's brother, but when Ginny and Harry married the summer after the war and found out about Potter Manor, a huge manor somewhere outside Anglesey, Teddy moved in with them so they could raise him, of course Gran, Andromeda, lives with them as well. she has her own apartment on the first floor. Lily looked at Teddy's turquoise hair and smiled as she jumped. It meant he was peaceful, which he usually was. "Wake up you dolt!"

"Okay! Okay! I'm up!" Teddy said as he got up and jumped on the bed with Lily. They were so close. "Come on, Lils, let's go help mum with breakfast so you can get ready for your first year at school," Teddy suggested and he picked Lily up and walked out of his bedroom and Apparited to the kitchen.  
>"Mummy! Mummy! Guess what!" Lily said as she hopped on the counter. Lily and Ginny Potter looked a lot alike with their red hair and pale skin, except Lily's hair was three shades darker than her mothers, and she didn't have the signature Weasley freckles.<p>

"What is it my, little flower?" Ginny asked wrapping her youngest child in her arms.

"I get to go to school this year, Mummy," Lily said as she wrapped her arms and legs around her mother. She was going to miss her mum dearly. They spent almost every day together shopping or baking or playing or flying.

"I know, baby," Ginny said as a tear slipped out. She pulled away and smiled, "What do you want? Pancakes?"

"Surprise me. I've got some last minute packing to do," Lily said hopping off the counter and running up the wrought-iron staircase that led from the kitchen to right outside her bedroom. Lily walked into her beautiful lavender and mint green bedroom that looked like something out of a muggle fairytale. She checked her trunk to make sure she had everything. Lily was putting her messenger bag into her trunk when there was a knock at her door. "Come in," she said.

"Hey, baby," Harry Potter said as he walked into his daughter's bedroom and sat next to her on the floor. He smiled a sad smile; his baby was leaving him this year. She wasn't the little baby he paced around the nursery with every night until she was almost six months old just so she would sleep. She was an eleven year old girl, a mature, smart, beautiful eleven year old girl at that.

"Hi daddy," Lily said looking at Harry. He hadn't changed much in the past twenty one years. He looked a little older and his black hair had a little tiny bit of grey in it, but he was still very handsome. "What would you do if I was sorted into Slytherin?" Lily asked turning to look at her father.

He smiled, "Well if that's where you want to go and that's where the sorting hat places you, then I'll be fine with it. Your brother's will probably be angry, but your mother and I will support you no matter what, Lily. It's a big decision to make. You have qualities for all four houses. You're very smart, ambitious, brave, and honest. It's your choice and you can do as you please. I will warn you, though; if you selected Slytherin you might have a harder time making friends than if you were in any other house. Some of them are still angry with our family for the outcome of the war, but it is your choice, of course. Do what you think is best for you, Lily. You will thrive in any house you choose."  
>Lily smiled. She hadn't chosen her house yet, but with her dark red hair and hazel eyes she felt as if she was already a Gryffindor mascot. She also didn't want to be 'Harry Potter's daughter' for the rest of her life. She was Lily. Just Lily. "Thank you, daddy," she whispered wrapping her arms around her father's neck.<br>"You're welcome, baby," He said rubbing her back and smiling. Harry knew his little flower was destined to do great things and it didn't matter what house she was in she was still going to do great things.

After they had their moment Harry left. Lily finished her packing and went down stairs to eat breakfast. When the Potter family finished eating breakfast they all went to their respective bedrooms or bathrooms to get ready. Lily put on a pair of distressed skinny jeans, a lace navy tank top, a light grey cardigan that she left unbuttoned, tied a blue and white stripped belt around her waist and slipped on a pair of chestnut Ugg mocosins. She swept her waist length deep red curls to her right shoulder and tied it back with a white ribbon. She decided she was presentable, and took all of her stuff, including her little black kitten Salem, downstairs to wait for the rest of her family.

"Okay, are we all ready to go?" Harry asked when everyone was by the front door with their stuff. After everyone said yes they all walked to the end of the drive so they could Apparite to Kings Cross Station.

Lily started fidget and squirm. She wasn't excited anymore. She was quite nervous, and just wanted to get into an empty compartment, so she could read, and escape this world for a little while. "Bye, mummy, I love you," Lily said as she hugged her mother.

"I love you too my little flower. I'll write to you later on this week, okay?" Ginny Potter said kissing her daughter's cheek and passing her to her father.  
>"Lils, you're going to do great. I love you, baby," he said holding his daughter close for a moment before he handed her off to Teddy<p>

Lily looked into her eldest brothers soft brown eyes for a moment before they hugged each other tight before Lily got on the train.

When she found an empty compartment she picked up her trunk and tried to put it up, but couldn't quite get the heavy piece of luggage up where it was meant to be. She was about to fall backwards when a pale hand took her trunk and put in away. "Thank you," Lily said turning around. She looked into a pair of silver grey orbs. The boy in front of her was beautiful, if a boy could be beautiful. His face was slightly angular, his blond hair swooped over his forehead and curled at the ends and around his ears and neck, he was pale, tall about five seven, but couldn't be any older than Albus, and was very muscular, almost like a beater, but not overly muscular.

"You're welcome," he said, and oh that voice, it was beautiful, "You didn't seem to notice me when you walked in," he chuckled.

Lily felt herself blush, "Oh, I'm sorry were you saving this compartment?"

The boy shook his head, "No, I came here to get away from my friends," he smiled at her, "I'm sorry. I'm Scorpius Malfoy, and you are…?"

Lily looked away from the boy. "Lily Potter," she whispered. She really wanted to be friends with this boy. She didn't know why, but she was drawn to him. She looked back up at him to see he looked slightly confused she said a little louder, "I'm Lily Potter."

He smiled and put his finger under her chin and tilted her head up. "I know, Lily, I just wanted you to say it, needed you to say it I suppose," he said. He didn't know why but he was drawn to this tiny eleven year old. She was the most beautiful person he'd ever seen with her bright hazel eyes that were pretty much gold, and her dark red hair. He'd never in his life seen someone or something and automatically felt this way. It was almost like she was his. Lily felt it too.

She blushed under his penetrating gaze. He made her want to spill her soul out to him. "Of course you knew. Everyone knows who I am. Lily freaking Potter, Harry freaking Potter's daughter," she said bitterly. "I'm not my father, nor do I wish to be," she added defiantly. She loved her father more than anything, but sometimes she hated being his daughter, because she couldn't ever be just Lily.

He looked at her serious, "Sit," he commanded gently. When she complied he continued, "I get that you don't want to be known as your father's child, believe me I do, but you shouldn't be angry with your father," he said running his fingers through her red hair in a soothing manner. She seemed so upset and he just wanted to make sure little Lily was okay.

Lily knew he was right. She didn't want to admit it, but he was. "But it's so frustrating. Everywhere I go people stop and stare, point, whisper, and even take pictures. It's beyond ridiculous," she finished with a sigh and lay her head upon his shoulder. He could tell that she didn't want to talk about it anymore right now so they sat quietly reading their books before Lily had a question, "Hey, Scorpius, what house are you in?"

"Slytherin," he stated.

"What's it like?"

He smiled, "It's nice, well sort of. You'd fit in pretty well with my group just because of how you are, and the others once they got to know you would like you because you're quiet and obviously don't mind flaunting around your family's fortune," he said with a smirk. Lily looked at him puzzled for a second. Yes she was wearing an outfit from Abercrombie, and yes her purse was Coach but neither of those two things was all that expensive. Scorpius laughed at her obvious confusion, "Your trunk. It's a custom made Louis Vuitton. My mother has one similar."

Lily understood, she knew the trunk cost more than most people paid for a house. "I got it for Christmas. I didn't know it would be that big of a deal," she said a little defensively. It wasn't any one's business what her parents bought her.

Scorpius shrugged, "To me it's not, but to some of the other less fortunate students it will be."

That pissed Lily off slightly, "Every single time my parents spend large sums of money they give the same amount to charity, so the less fortunate can be taken care of. My mother was one of those kids growing up, so she feels the need to make sure other people like that are taken care of," lily sighed.  
>I know. My mum goes to ton of your mum's charity things.<p>

Lily smiled and caught sight of the book he was reading "Jane Austen fan are you?" she asked smirking at him.

"God no. It was just the first thing I saw this morning. I never sit with my friends on the train. They're too loud. I like to just sit and read." lily started laughing uncontrollably. He sounded just like her. "What?"

You sound like me. I hate when people are loud and obnoxious," she giggled getting out her own book. She was reading the Hunger Games at the moment.

The rest of their train ride was spent pretty silently. they talked a little about their favorite authors and quidditch teams. The normal stuff. About ten minutes before the train got to hogsmead Scorpius when to go change and Lily did the same. When he came back he laughed. "Lil, you do realize that there's a uniform right?" Granted the students now had a choice about their uniforms under their robes, but Lily. From her black ballet flats to her black skirt to her white oxford underneath a green cardigan was different than what most kids would wear.

she snorted. what did he think she was? An idiot? "Of course I know there is. this is just my take on the uniform," she said looking down to inspect outfit not understanding why he was laughing. She looked perfectly fine.

"You look beautiful, Lily. Don't inspect yourself like that. Just put on your cloak and let's go," Scorpius said taking Lily's hand and walking off the train.

•••••••••••••••

"Potter, Lily" Said Uncle Neville, er, Professor Longbottom. He had been the one that has changed the least since the war. His hair was as blond as ever and his eyes were still that green-grey color they've always been. He was Lily's godfather, and she adored him.

Lily walked up to the stool with her head held high and sat legs crossed, back straight waiting for the hat to decide her fate. She wasn't scared. She was actually quite disgusted by the old hat that had been on a countless number of heads, and smelled dirty gym socks. Nasty. _Yes very interesting. You're different from your family. They were all Gryffindor heart and soul. Now, you, Little Lily are so much different than them. You have qualities of a different house, but of Gryffindor as well. Strange. What do you want, Lily Love?_ the hat asked inside her head.

She thought back, _No. I won't follow in my family's foot steps. I want Slytherin._

_Yes. I can tell. Is that truly what you want?_

_Yes now place me damn it._

_Why?_

_Because I don't fit in with them. I'm sly and I know how not to get caught. I'm cautious and ambitious. I know who I am and who I'm not. I'm not meant to be in Gryffindor. I'd be miserable._

"SLYTHERIN!" the hat screamed right before it was pulled off of Lily's head.

The entire hall was silent for about a minute and then it was in total chaos. The Gryffindor table was in an outrage an the Slytherin table was clapping as loud as possible. Lily not caring what anyone thought went and stood beside Scorpius. "You did so well," he whispered rubbing her back.

When her family started to make their way over Lily was suddenly hiding behind Scorpius. While her family yelled, screamed, cursed, and said that it can't be right. Scorpius looked absolutely terrifying, his grey eyes blazing with anger as so many people tried to get to Lily. Yes they were her family but he was not going to let someone close enough to touch her when they were that angry. And then Albus the voice of reason was heard "Stop. The hat and my sister made the choice that was best for Lily." everyone grumbled but went back to their seats none the less.

"Lily, honey, are you okay?" Scorpius asked pulling her to his chest.

She wrapped her small arms around his waist. Inhaling his amazing smell she felt truly safe. "I'll be fine, Scor," she told him adding, "As long as you don't leave me I'll be fine."

He kissed the top of her head, "I'm not going anywhere," he said pulling away from her "Now let's meet some people," he pulled her to the table in between him and a tall dark haired girl.

Hi! I'm Ariana Nott, fourth year and Scor's cousin. This is my sister Alexandria," she said gesturing to the girl that had been sorted right before Lily. This girl looked pretty much exactly like her sister. Tall, thin, dark brown hair, and citrine green eyes. That guy on Scor's other side is his best mate Felix Zabini," continued the older girl practically bouncing in her seat. The boy was cute. He wasn't Scorpius cute but he was cute with long dark hair and extremely tanned skin.

"Hi," he said winking at Lily who rolled her eyes before listening to the rest of the sorting. She met one last person before the feast began. Her name was Grace Zabini, She looked so much like her brother except her eyes were ice blue, not dark brown. They ate and talked and got to know each other. It seemed that this group were out casted a bit. No one seemed to talk to the small group of elite Slytherins .  
>She walked back to the dorms following Ari, as Ariana liked to be called, while talking to Lexi, as Alexandria liked to be called, and Grace. The three became instantaneous best friends, like only children could.<p>

The common room was grand. There were large white marble spiral staircases in the two back corners of the huge room, there were two huge double doors that led to a library/study room, on opposite wall was a huge fire place. The floors were made of black marble. There were black and green leather couches and chairs in groups around the room with silver throw-pillows and blankets on every chair and couch. The boys dorms were up the right staircase and the girls on the left.

When Lily walked into her dorm she was speachless. There were only three queen beds in the huge room. All tree beds were different, and yet still the same. Lily's bed was wrought iron, the bedding was silver silk with a gorgeous green lace overlay, her bed curtains were green, she had a dark wood bedside table carved with lilies, same went for her vanity, and wardrobe. Each girl knew which bed was theirs because of the little personal touches the house elves seemed to just know. sitting atop Lily's bed was her stuffed lion named Laila, and at the foot of her bed was Salem. In the far corner of the room next to the bathroom door was a spiral staircase that led to a private library for the three girls. They came to the conclusion that most people didn't have those, and that they only had one because all three brought so many books with them they needed a place to keep them.

"Your bed reminds me of Scor's eyes with all that silver," said Lexi as she perched on her own deep green bedding. Lily laughed. It reminded her of him as well.

•••••••••••••••

Lily had just pulled on a deep green skirt over her black tights when Grace walked in to the room and gasped. "What?" Lily asked and she tied a silver tie around her neck.  
>"I didn't realize how beautiful you were last night," she shrugged as she got dressed.<p>

" I have no clue what you're talking about. I would kill to be your height and have your skin color. I'm so short and pale while you're taller and so tan," Lily said as she slipped her feet into a pair of silver flats. "I'm going to head up to breakfast. I'm sure I'll have family waiting to interrogate me."

Grace hugged Lily. "Good luck," she said before letting her go.

Lily was so nervous as she walked to the great hall and as she expected she was pulled into an abandon classroom before she even knew what was going on.  
>She was pulled into familiar arms and pressed against a chest that smelled lightly of cinnamon and soap. "Jamie," she sighed pulling away from her eldest brother, and looking around the room at her family. Freddy with his caramel skin, ice blue eyes, and auburn hair was standing on James' left, to his right was Louis. He had Scor's coloring with a hint of ginger and freckles. Behind them were Molly, Dominique, Rose and Albus. Molly looked just like her namesake, long curly bright red hair and warm brown eyes, Dom and Louis looked just a like, Rose looked like a mini Hermione, and of course Albus looked like their father. Standing off to the side were Lily's two best friends, Roxanne who was pretty much Lily's twin with darker skin, and Hugo who was small like Lily, and had dark brown hair and blue eyes along with Emma Longbottom who looked just like her mother with long blond hair and warm brown eyes, and Luna's twin Lorcan and Lysander. They really were a good looking family, well they would be if they weren't all glaring at Lily.<p>

"Just bloody say it, Freddy," she said looking at Fred who looked like he was about to explode. She couldn't stand how much he had Uncle Ron's temper some times.  
>"How could you do this, flower?" he asked gently to Lily's surprise, pulling her to his chest. He needed to feel that she was safe. She was the baby. They were all protective of her, even Roxy, Emma, the twins, and Hugh whom were in the same year, but still older than her.<p>

"I-I-I the hat agreed with me, and they aren't bad. The ones I've met so far are amazing. Especially Scorpius," she said pulling away and folding her arms over her chest.  
>"Malfoy?" Louis asks in utter disapproval. It was no secret that the two most attractive males in school didn't get along. They bruised the others ego too bad.<br>"Yes, Lou, you don't even know him. You can't hate him just because he's more gorgeous that you," she practically yelled at him. She couldn't stand how much her family didn't like her friends when they didn't even know them. Prats!

"Yes I'm sure he's just the most amazing person ever!" Louis shot back.

The fight got more heated second by second until suddenly the door flew open and a sobbing screaming Lily was pulled to a warm chest. "What the bloody he is wrong with you? She's a fucking child. She doesn't need all of you going off at her. If you loved her before you can love her now. She hasn't changed. She still the same Lily she was twenty four hours ago. I'm not going to let anyone treat her like this. Especially people that are supposed to be her family. How dare you treat anyone the way you're treating Lily. No Louis don't say anything. She may be your cousin, but who was it that comforted her last night when all of you were screaming at her? Who sat with her on the train?Me. If Lily wants to talk to you she'll do it on her own. Now we are going to go to breakfast. If any of you have something to say to Lily you best keep it to yourself or you and I will be having a very interesting conversation." he pulled the small girl that had stopped crying away from his chest. "Do you have anything left to say to them?" He asked. His eyes were still burning with anger, but his tone was the most gentle tone any of the Potters had heard him use, except Lily.

She sighed. "Just Roxy, James, and Hugh." she said kissing his cheek and whispering. "Don't worry. They won't hurt me physically. I'm still the baby and they're still overprotective of me." That seemed to ease his worries slightly.

She walked over to where her cousins were standing. "I know that this was supposed to be our year and I'm sorry I did this without telling you, but I had to. I love you both so much," Lily said with a tear slipping down her cheek.

"Lily, it's okay," said Hugo holding her close. He would always be her very best friend they were only a few days apart and had spent most days together as children. The three talked for a few minutes until Lily was ready to speak with James.

Lexi and Scor were ranting at her brother and cousins. She smiled at them. They were loyal to a fault even after less than a day for friendship and they were hers. "James, I need to speak with you. . . alone," Lily said dragging her brother to a corner. She looked up at him ready to rant when she caught the look on his face. "Jamie, what's wrong?" he looked so sad and ashamed

He sighed pulling her to his chest, "They make you happy in a way I never could. I'm sorry I did this to you, Lily. You're the best little sister, Slytherin or not. I love you more than anything and I just don't want you to get hurt," he said kissing her forehead and pulling away.  
>"I'll be fine, James just let me live my life," she said before walking out of the room, her friends following right behind her.<p>

•••••••••••••••

Lily was sitting in potions bored to the point of tears because she finished the potion in the first ten minutes and was now just sitting there when Professor Tallis told her Professor Longbottom would like to see her. She nearly up and nearly ran to the headmistress's office.

"You asked to see me?" She asked as she walked into the office and sitting in a chair across from her godfather.

Neville smiled at her, "Yes I was wondering how you're holding up? I know it's difficult no being around familiar people."

She knew he was worried about her. He loved her dearly, and didn't want to see her get hurt. "I'm fine. I've made friends and most people seem to li-" she was cut off by a gasp she looked around to see where the noise came from and saw two portraits side by side. They were Al's name sake.

"She looks just like Lily," whispered the pale one with a large nose and black hair. Lily smiled. She knew who it was Severus Snape.

"With her grandfather's eyes. She's Harry's opposite" said the other portrait. An old man with a long silver beard and sparkling blue eyes behind half moon spectacles. "What house are you in, Little Lily?" Asked the man whom Lily knew, because of his portrait in their home, as Albus Dumbledore.

She beamed at him, "Slytherin." The two men smiled at her for a moment before she returned her attention to her godfather, "Most people like me. I have friends already, but I'm not going to leave my family if that's what you're asking. I mean, I'm not really speaking to them right now, because they're being prats, but yeah. I'm doing fine," she said smiling at her godfather.

•••••••••••••••

Two months later

"Lily," Grace screamed banging on the bathroom door, "Get out now! I have to use the loo!" she was jumping up and down legs crossed.

Lily opened the door, and let her in, "Always the drama queen," Lily sighed and went back to straightening her hair in nothing but a bra and underwear.

"Why are you doing that the muggle way? You know the charm," Grace asked. She saw Lily use it all the time. She suspected Lily was taking as much time as possible to get ready, because the longer it took the more time she had before meeting the Malfoys.

"Because I can't get it pin straight with a charm, and it calms me, and I'm scared, and they're going to hate me, and I'm a bloody coward," she started to ramble before her best friend took her straightener and began doing it for her.

"Lily, calm down. They're here to watch Scor play quidditch," She said. Today, fourth of October what the first quidditch game of the season. Slytherin versus Ravenclaw."Yes they want to meet you, but Scor said they were excited. Your mum also said she and Mrs. Malfoy had been out to lunch a couple of times, didn't she?"

"Yeah," Lily sighed. Her parents had reacted amazingly. Her entire family got a howler from grandmum, mum, and her aunts. It was so scary and funny. Her parents told her how much they loved her and how proud they were of her no matter what she did. It was wonderful. Her mum sent her strawberry cupcakes with chocolate icing all the time, because it's what they baked at least once a week. Lily's mum now being friends with Astoria Malfoy didn't give her any ease, she was more worried about Draco. Yes, he was reformed, but does that mean he'll be okay with his son being best friends with the youngest Potter?

"Yes he will. I've known him most of my life. He told us your father saved him from a terrible fate that he deserved. He holds your father in high regards. Now get your bum dressed and go charm the trousers off your man's parents," Grace said making Lily blush. He wasn't her man, they were just best friends, but no one believed either of them when they said that.

Lily put on a pair of dark jeans, a green plaid shirt, a pair of sparkly TOMs and a trench coat before she left her warm dorm. At the bottoms of the steps was a box with a note and her name on it.

_Love, _

_I'm so sorry I can't be with you to meet my family, but I'm sure  
><em>_they'll love you. It's supposed to rain, and i don't want you to  
><em>_get wet, so here's my Quidditch hoodie. It has my name and  
><em>_number just so everyone knows who you're there to support.  
><em>_No, I'm kidding. Have fun at your first Hogwarts Quidditch game.  
><em>_Keep it._

_I love you, _

_Scor._

Lily smiled remembering the first time he called her love. They were sitting on the couch, and he said she looked like love, if love could look like such a thing, and that she loved everything. Literally. Every. Little. Thing. So that is now what he called her.

Lily pulled off her trench coat and pulled on the grey hoodie, on the front was the house crest, and on the back in silver letters outlined in green was the number 05 and above was the name Malfoy. She smiled. It smelled like him. Lightly of cologne, and just him. It was way too big on her of course, but she didn't care.

Suddenly she was attacked by a woman only a few inches tall her than her. when the woman pulled back she was rambling a mile a minute. "Hi! I'm Astoria, this is Draco. We're Scor's parent. You must be Lily. Wow you're beautiful. She's beautiful isn't she Draco? I wish my hair was that red. Oh! Here! This is for you!" said she small boney woman. She was very gorgeous. She had long wavy dark brown hair with a hint of red, her bone structure was angular but not as severe as her son and husband's, and her eyes were a gorgeous light green color. Mrs. Malfoy shoved a box into Lily's hands.

She looked down kind of confused, "Mrs. Malfoy, you didn't have to." Why had complete strangers bought her a present?

"Call me Astoria, or Stori, everyone does," said the small bubbly woman. "It's really nothing, your birthday is coming up soon, and Scorpius said it was something you wanted. Go ahead open it," Astoria was practically bouncing. Draco had to put his hand on her shoulder to keep her feet on the ground.

Lily gently ripped the paper off the box gasping when she opened the lid. Inside was a Marc Jacobs messenger bag she'd wanted for months. To say she was shocked would be the under statement of the year. "I can't. This is too much," She said shaking her head. Why would complete strangers buy her a bag that was worth almost four hundred pound?

"Nonsense. It's your birthday present. We won't see you before your birthday, and we wanted to do something for you. You have no idea how much those kids love you. I've known them all their entire lives, and I've never seen any of them as happy as they are now that they have you. I suppose this is my, our, way of thanking you. You will always have a place to go if you ever need to get away from your family or anyone. They all consider you a member of our family whether they've told you or not. Scor said you were worried about meeting me, and with your father's stories of or childhood I'm really not surprised," said Draco folding his six foot five frame down to her height. He smiled at her, and prayed to whatever god was listening that she liked him for his wife and son's sake.

He looked so much like Scorpius she couldn't help but run her fingers down his jawline making him tense, "Sorry," Lily said with drawing her hand, "it"s just you look so much like him," she giggled and hugged Astoria, "Thank you. I've wanted this since like the first week of school."

"You're more than welcome, now let's go watch the match," she said grabbing Lily's hand and walking to the quidditch pitch.

About three hours into the match Felix found the snitch and was about to catch it when a bludger made contact with Scorpius' right wrist instead of the bat. As he began to fall everyone began screaming. Lily ran down to pitch as he fell to the ground. Draco was able to slow him down enough that he didn't die when he hit the ground. Lily was the first one to read him, "Scor, are you okay," she asked sobbing as she looked in his pain filled eyes.

He tried to smile through the pain but it ended up as a grimace, "I will be, calm down, love, it's just a broken wrist and maybe a couple of ribs," He said trying to calm her down.

"Promise?" she asked.

"Promise," he responded wiping her tears with his free hand. "Mine?" he asked laying his hand on her cheek.  
>Lily smiled through her tears laying her hand over his, "Mine." That was the only interaction the two got before Lily was taken back to the common room by Ali.<p>

•••••••••••••••

Two Months Later

Lily was sitting on the train looking out the window thinking about her birthday a few weeks prior, and playing with her new Pandora bracelet from Scorpius. They had gone all out for her birthday. The room of requirement was turned into a lux party place. It was amazing. Her entire family was there, along with all of her friends. She got the best presents, her parents got her an iPhone, the rest of her family got her a Macbook Pro, and her group of friends got her tons of books, an Alexander McQueen scarf for her messenger bag, and a pair of RayBans. It was the best birthday she'd ever had. She fell asleep against Scorpius' shoulder while he played with her hair.  
>When she woke up everyone around her was busy talking and playing games, whilst she just thought about how awkward Christmas was going to be. She really didn't want to spend Christmas with her family. She had changed a lot over the past three and a half months. How was she going to be Little Lilly, and Lily Love at the same time? She hadn't a clue.<p>

"Lil, remember you're spending a few days and Lexi's and a few days at my place. You'll be fine. If you want I can spend sometime at yours or we can go to London. We aren't just going to throw you back into the Lion's den without some kind of back up.

"I know you won't but it's still going to be awkward. I have to figure out how to be their Lily, and the real Lily at the same time," she sighed.  
>"You'll do fine. We're almost to the station write me when you get home. Dara will be waiting on your window," he said running his hands through he long red hair one last time before they went their separate ways.<p>

* * *

><p><strong><strong>_Okay. . . soooo that's chapter one. I'm trying to get the two years of the way in the first five chapters so the fun stuff can begin. I don't know how well the is going to work out. I might skip over the second half of first year or something and then do little snippets from second year, because the good stuff being in Lily's third year. I don't know. Please review. Thank you for reading._

_Oh! I almost forgot all of her outfits and what not will be on my profile thingy, each labeled by what they're for. _

_And Disclaimer I don't own Harry Potter, sadly. _


End file.
